Various types of toy vehicles are known in the art. Flip over vehicle are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,851; 5,259,808 and 5,667,420. Toy vehicles having hinged chassis assemblies are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,655 4,822,316; 5,492,494 and 5,803,790.